In modern communications systems, and particularly in mobile electronic devices, DC to DC converters are used to convert a DC input voltage (Vi) at one level to a desired DC output voltage (Vo) at another level. Such converters can accommodate conditions where the output voltage is smaller, larger, or about equal to the input voltage, in what are referred to as buck, boost, or buck/boost modes, respectively.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for an improved DC-DC converter and operational methods which minimize switching energy and transients which may be generated by configuration changes between operational modes and by line or load variations.